1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to rack-stop structures, especially for a gear stop structure for a door or window.
2. Description of Related Art
A traditional stop structure includes friction tabs to support a door or a window at an open state. The friction tabs are mounted to the door or window and a frame, and are rotatable relative to each other. When the door or window is opened, the friction tabs rotate relative to each other. The door or window can be stopped at a desired angle by friction force between the friction tabs. However, after many uses, the friction force can disappear. There is a room for improvement within the art.